


Friendship Means The Memories Last

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: It always used to be the three of them, Guzman, Ander and Polo. Now Guzman tries to adjust to a new friendship group of himself, Ander, Samuel and Omar, while trying to deal with his mixed up feelings towards Polo's memory.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Friendship Means The Memories Last

It’s a little strange for Guzman, he can’t deny it, going back to Las Encinas as part of a friendship group that consists of himself, Ander, Samuel and Omar, where in the past it had always been him, Ander and Polo.

He’d never have expected that Samuel would end up becoming one of his best friends, not after the whole Marina thing (which it’s still a little awkward to talk about, they can talk about Rebe, even Carla, but a part of Guzman doesn’t really want to talk about Samuel’s relationship with his sister, but they do still talk about her in other ways, such as Guzman talking about childhood memories of her), but he acknowledges his own fault in that, the way he had been so quick to judge Samuel, Nadia and Christian without even knowing them, based his opinion of them on the history with Pablo, who none of them had ever even met. He understands now that he got Samuel wrong, that they have more in common than they realised. How could they possibly have gone through everything they went through together and not feel some kind of bond?

He and Ander try not to bring up stories about when Polo did so and so (Ander had even actively avoided the subject with Guzman at first until Guzman had sat him down and said it was okay to bring them up, that he’d made his peace with Polo right before he died) unless they’re on their own. There’s just so much history there, since they were always together; Guzman isn’t sure there’s a topic in the world that he couldn’t somehow bring back to Polo if he tried. And yet it’s not simple; Guzman had told Polo he forgave him, yet there was probably always going to be a part of him that never entirely would. But he’d made his peace with him, he was able to think of him without the all consuming hatred he had felt after he finally understood that Samuel was telling the truth.

Guzman and Ander and Polo. That was the way it had always been; that was how he used to think it would always be.

If something does slip out in front of just Omar, it doesn’t matter so much; Omar hadn’t really known Polo, any feelings he may have had about him are more about his history involving Samuel, Nano and Ander rather than personal to him (Guzman’s not sure how much Omar ever knew about what happened between Ander and Polo at the sleepover, but he’s going to keep out of that one), and Omar actually came out and said as much to Guzman once, said that he understood that Guzman still felt – something – towards Polo and if Guzman wanted to talk about him, Omar got that and was always there to listen. But Samuel hasn’t found it as easy to forgive him; Nano’s still on the run, and although he knows that he’s been cleared of all charges, he’s made the choice not to return to Spain. Plus to Samuel, Polo had always been just a kid in his class that he wasn’t friends with, right up until the point at which he became Marina’s killer, so he doesn’t have the same fond memories and history with Polo that Guzman and Ander have. So by mutual agreement, Guzman and Ander started avoiding talking about Polo when Samuel’s around. 

Guzman thinks back to that day when he admitted to Ander that he’d tried tracing his birth parents, only to find that they’d overdosed a while back, and Ander had said that maybe they should talk more about things like that in future. He’s right; it’s important that they do talk about the stuff that’s going on in their lives instead of keeping the conversation on things like cars that now seem so trivial to him after the last couple of years. If they had been more open when Polo was still alive, would things have been different? Guzman often asks himself what more he could have done; he did try to convince Polo that entering into that fucked up arrangement with Carla and Christian was a mistake but Polo had chosen to ignore him, was there anything he could have done to stop that? He thinks back to that time, when he was caught up in that stupid game of Cruel Intentions with Lu and Nadia, and wonders whether there was anything he’d missed, anything he could have done differently to have saved Marina, saved his friendship with Polo. And he knows that Ander had believed that his failure to tell Guzman once he knew that Polo was Marina’s killer had contributed towards his cancer, even as he and Omar have both explained that wasn’t even possible.

He talks to the other guys, and they know what he means, they agree; Ander and Omar acknowledge that a lot of the problems in their relationship last year, the whole thing with Malik-the-Dick, wouldn’t have got as far as they did if they had both been more honest with each other. They’ve all been through so much together; so much that could have been avoided.

It’s too late for Polo, for Marina, but it’s not too late for the rest of them.

Samuel turns to Guzman and Ander, tells them they don’t have to hide it around him, that he’ll admit he’s not yet ready to forgive Polo, but he understands that they will always have that history with him, they don’t have to avoid talking about him when Samuel’s around. Guzman understands the effort it’s taken for Samuel to say this, knows he isn’t going to abuse that, he’ll still keep most of the Polo stuff for Ander alone, but he appreciates the fact that Samuel’s told him he can talk to him about it.

Guzman and Ander, Samuel and Omar. It’s a change, but Guzman understands that it’s not a bad thing, and he’s confident now that it’s going to work out.


End file.
